Shadow Moon : When I Fall In Love
by keiji wolf
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Naruto, melebihi dirinya sendiri. Cinta abadi, dua insan yang saling mengasihi dalam satu cinta dua hati dan cinta kasih yang berlimpah. Shadow Moon : When I Fall In Love. Read and Review, please...


hallo minna, ini one shoot dari wolf, dijamin puas bacanya...

ditunggu reviewnya... :D

ok, langsung aja...

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Keiji Wolf**

**Pairing : Sasuke and Naruto  
**

**Genre : Romance, angst  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo , EYD (pasti), YAOI (pasti),**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca. Langsung klik aja gambar (X) di pojok kanan atas atau klik undo di pojok kiri atas.**

**.**

**.**

**Shadow Moon : When I Fall In Love  
**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari perlahan menyusup lembut dalam celah-celah kecil jendela kamarku. Nyanyian merdu burung-burung seakan memenuhi setiap detik dalam pendengaranku. Aku terduduk ditepian ranjang seraya memandang foto dua insan yang sedang tersenyum manis, aku dan Naruto….

Naruto adalah nama kekasihku. Surai kuning nan halus, mata indah dengan pupil biru langit yang memukau semua yang melihatnya, kulit tan miliknya, dan badan yang langsing. Jika aku harus memilih antara Dewi Sinta atau Naruto, dengan sangat matang tentu aku akan memilih Naruto. Bagiku bersama Naruto sudah lebih dari indah…

Kehidupan sama seperti dua sisi koin, sisi satu dengan lainnya berbeda. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa dalam kebahagiaan tentu ada kesedihan, dan dari kesedihan yang Naruto miliki, aku adalah bahagianya. Tanpa kusadari seulas senyum kecil bertengger manis di sudut bibirku.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Jepang. Aku sangat menyukai kekasihku, Naruto Uzumaki. Mahasiwa se-angkatan denganku namun beda universitas. Aku sangat mencintainya melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri.

Pertemuanku dengan Naruto terjadi tiga tahun lalu ketika ia terduduk sendiri di sebuah bangku taman dengan sweater biru tebal melingkar di lehernya. Dia memandang kolam taman dengan cantiknya. Kala itu udara memang sangat dingin karena aku berada di daerah sekitar gunung Fuji menikmati liburanku.

Masih ku tatap dari jauh parasnya yang manis. Aku gila, mungkin aku memang sudah tak waras menyukai seorang pria. Tapi entahlah, ketika aku melihatnya hatiku cukup bahagia. Kulihat dia tersenyum ketika beberapa burung-burung kecil mendekatinya. Itu terlihat sangat indah, bahkan tak bisa ku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Aku mendekainya, duduk disampingnya. Sedikit kaget ia menatapku. Kala itu pertama kalinya aku melihat pancaran mata yang begitu indah dari pandangannya. Mata sappire itu menatapku. Terlihat sedikit panik, ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di hatiku. Saat itu juga aku ingin berada di sampingnya, menjaganya dengan segala yang kubisa.

Dia menatap awan, mengatakan nama, tanggal lahir serta sekolahnya. Dia juga mengatakan semua masalah pada hidupnya, termasuk persoalan keluarganya yang bercerai dan penyakitnya…

"Seperti burung tanpa sayap yang tak bisa terbang bebas, itulah aku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari masalah yang membelengguku." Ucapnya kala itu.

"Bukan kau tak bisa lepas, tapi kau tak mencoba melepasnya. Lihatlah bunga teratai itu, walau ia berada di perairan kotorpun tetap terlihat anggun tanpa terpengaruh lingkungan yang kotor itu. Kelopaknya yang saling terhubung menunjukkan betapa kokohnya pondasi keindahan dan keanggunan yang ia miliki. Seperti kau, kau tak boleh ikut larut dalam situasi yang mempersulitmu. Kau harus tegar dan terus bangkit dari segala sesuatu yang membelenggumu." Ucapku kala itu seraya menatap Naruto. Dapat kulihat senyumnya yang mengembang setelahnya, senyumnya begitu indah. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu mempertahankan senyuman manis Naruto.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, tujuanku sekarang adalah Koyama Fukusei Hospital yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

"Kau akan keluar?" Tanya seorang pria berperawakan tinggi bersurai hitam panjang, Itachi Uchiha. Dia adalah kakakku satu-satunya.  
Aku menghampirinya. "Ya." Balasku dengan datar.

"Ketempat Naruto?" Ucapnya.

"Ya, aku selalu melakukannya bukan?" Tuturku.

Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku. "Jika sudah sembuh berjanjilah akan mengajaknya kemari." Ucap Aniki padaku.  
Ia tersenyum, "Pasti!" Balasku. "Baiklah… aku pergi," ucapku dan segera ke garasi, melajukan motorku ke tujuan awalku.

Naruto menderita penyakit organ dalam yang tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik dari kecil. Naruto adalah orang yang sabar, tabah dengan cobaan penyakitnya. Aku sendiripun tak malu memacarinya, kasihku tulus dan takkan tergantikan untuknya.

Dalam sebuah kamar di Koyama Fukusei Hospital nampak pemuda manis bersurai kuning tengah membaca sebuah novel. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, wajahnya pun sangat manis.

"Dobe…!" Kataku memanggil Naruto dari samping pintu kamarnya. Ia nampak gembira dan tersenyum padaku.

"Teme…!" Ucap Naruto dengan berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Pelan-pelan," Ucapku. Ia tersenyum dan memelukku.

Teme adalah panggilan sayang dari Naruto untukku, dan Dobe adalah panggilan yang kuberikan padanya, Karena dia berisik dan manja. Tapi itulah dia, aku menyukainya.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun aku berpacaran dengannya. Waktu yang lama tak kan menghapuskan rasaku padanya. Karena aku tulus mencintainya…

"Teme… aku ingin pergi ke danau." Ucapnya manis kepadaku.

"Didekat sini tak ada danau, Dobe." Ucapku seraya mengelus surai halusnya.

"Ada, aku pernah pergi kesana bersama keluargaku." Tuturnya.

"Motosu? Perjalanannya saja lebih dari satu jam. Kau harus banyak istirahat!" Balasku.

"Kalau begitu liburan ini aku ingin pergi bersamamu ke sana." Balasnya dengan senyuman.

Aku senang mendengarnya, tapi aku ingat dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dan belum dapat melakukan banyak aktifitas.

"Pulihkan kondisi badanmu dulu." Tuturku lembut.

"Pasti" Senyum dibibir Naruto mengembang.

Ribuan detik telah aku lewati bersama Naruto. Sifatnya yang manja, periang, tabah dan cerewet adalah hal yang aku sukai masalah akan penyakitnya, aku menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ia miliki.

"Kehidupan tak sama dengan cerita di novel. Tak selalu berakhir dengan indah." Tuturnya sembari duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tapi bagiku bila terus bersamamu pasti akan berakhir indah." Ucapku sembari duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu dari dunia ini lebih dahulu?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum tulus "Sebelum kau meninggalkanku, aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan agar kau selalu bersamaku. Tapi jika kau tetap pergi, aku akan meminta Tuhan agar mengambil nyawaku juga. Lahir di tahun yang sama dan meninggal di tahun yang sama pula. Bertemu dalam keabadian cinta di surga." Tuturku.

Naruto tersenyum, memandang kembali novel yang ia baca. "Walaupun aku tak ada, ingatlah selalu bahwa aku mencintaimu." Balas Naruto seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel yang ia bawa.

"Selalu." Jawabku dengan senyuman.

Liburan musim semi akhirnya datang. Permintaan Naruto atas liburan di puncak pun tak dapat ku elak. Dengan izin ayah dan ibunya, Naruto diizinkan pergi ke puncak denganku. Namun tetap didampingi oleh suster dan dokter pribadinya.

Ayah dan ibu Naruto memang mengetahui hubungan kami. Awalnya memang sangat ditentang, namun aku mencoba meyakinkan ibu dan ayah Naruto bahwa aku dapat menjaga Naruto, bukan menyakitinya. Pernah sekali ayah Naruto menyewa preman-preman jalanan untuk menghajarku. Namun bukan Uchiha jika takluk dengan preman-preman sampah yang tak ada apa-apanya. Hingga suatu saat kondisi Naruto memburuk, saat itu orang yang ingin Naruto temui adalah aku. Saat itu aku selalu berada di samping Naruto, menjaganya walau hanya ia terlelap. Seiring berjalannya waktu Naruto perlahan membaik dan perlahan-lahan pula akhirnya orang tua Naruto mengerti betapa aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Bagiku, hubungan cinta kasih bukan dilandasi dengan nafsu. Kasih sayang yang berlimpah sudah cukup untukku mempertahankan cintaku untuk Naruto.

Dari balik jendela ruang tengah villa yang disewa, aku melihat Naruto sedang duduk di bangku taman depan villa. Ia menatap langit biru. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sedang melamunkan sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya sedikit merindukan awan." Balasnya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Mengelus lembut surainya.

"Teme, apa aku bisa melihat awan lebih lama lagi?" Tanyanya padaku. Dari sudut matanya, aku dapat melihat kesedihan.

Aku merangkulnya. Mencoba menenangkan sedikit batinya."Pasti." Jawabku.

"Aku ingin melihat danau disana!" tunjuk Naruto.

Aku mengangguk, merengkuh tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju tepian Danau.

Dari tepian danau itu dapat kulihat air yang jernih. Di tepinya terdapat berbagai macam bunga. Dermaga kecil dengan beberapa perahu dayung bertengger manis disana. Naruto tersenyum menatapku, tangannya menarikku mendekati sebuah perahu.

"Aku ingin mencobanya." Katanya sambil menunjuk perahu dayung itu.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar" Aku langsung menaiki perahu dayung itu dan disusul oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum manis. Kami pun mengitari danau itu, aku yang mendayung sementara Naruto bercerita tentang pengalamannya dulu sewaktu kecil ketika ia bermain di danau ini. Canda dan tawa menghiasi detik demi detik yang kami lewati.

"Teme, lihat ada seekor ikan kecil!" Naturo seraya mengibaskan tangannya pada permukaan air seolah ingin mengambil ikan kecil tersebut.

"Suatu saat, ikan kecil itu harus tumbuh besar agar ia terlihat besar di danau yang besar ini. Terus tumbuh menjadi ikan yang hebat, kaupun juga tak boleh kalah!" Ucapku pada Naruto yang hanya di sambut dengan senyuman manisnya.

Seusai berperahu, aku dan Naruto kembali dan duduk di tepian danau. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"Teme, Danau ini sangat indah. Aku sedih jika harus meninggalkan dunia yang indah ini." Tuturnya.

"Kau harus selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi." Ku rengkuh jemari tangannya dengan jemariku.

"Tapi …"

"Aku tau kau pasti sedih, tapi aku yang akan membuatmu terus tersenyum." Potongku pada kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. Aku berdiri dan memetik dua tangkai bunga Asoka yang tumbuh di tepian danau.

"Kemarilah…" Ucapku pada Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arahku. Lantas kuberikan setangkai bunga Asoka itu pada Naruto. Aku menarik tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya lebih dekat dengan Danau.

"Bunga ini bernama Asoka. Kau tau artinya?" Tanyaku. Naruto menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Artinya adalah bebas dari rasa sedih. Dari bahasa sansekerta a dan soka" Ucapku lalu mencabut seluruh bunga Asoka dari tangkainya dan membuangnya ke danau.

"Kenapa dibuang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Agar kau tak terlalu jatuh dari kesedihanmu. Lihatlah mereka, bunga-bunga kecil itu berenang bebas. Perasaan sedihnya pun hilang. Coba ikuti aku, lalu bebaskan dirimu dari rasa sedih yang menyerangmu." Ucapku.

Naruto mengikuti perkataanku. Ia mencabut bunga-bunga kecil dari tangkainya lalu melemparnya ke danau. "Kuharap semua sedihku hilang bersama semua bunga-bunga kecil itu yang perlahan pergi." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukanku dan memetik setangkai bunga Camellia putih tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata "Cintaku akan seperti bunga ini padamu," aku membalas senyumannya. Aku mengerti arti bunga yang ia berikan. Dulu aku pernah memberikannya bunga yang sama, kala itu dia bertanya "Kenapa bukan mawar atau lavender saja? Sejujurnya Teme, aku lebih menyukai mawar kuning" Ucapnya dan aku tersenyum seraya berkata "Bunga itu memiliki arti cinta sejati" kala itu aku dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya. Kini kedua kalinya, aku memeluknya.

Naruto adalah orang yang tabah, dan aku percaya bahwa keajaiban itu ada. Ia selalu tersenyum dan selalu ingin bangkit. Seperti dua tahun lalu ketika kami tengah berada di sebuah ryokan. Penginapan yang bergaya jepang dengan lantai tatami. Saat itu dia sedang membentuk sebuah kertas menjadi sebuah burung bangau. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau percaya mitos? Jika dapat membuat seribu bangau kertas maka satu permohonan akan dikabulkan! Aku akan mencobanya!" Ucapnya. Yang kusuka darinya adalah ia tak henti berharap. Sejak saat itu setiap hari ia membuat bangau kertas. Aku tak melarangnya, akupun juga percaya jika kita bersungguh-sungguh harapanpun akan terkabulkan. Setidaknya ia masih terus berharap.

Masih memeluknya, Aku dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto, sangat dingin. Aku sedikit khawatir olehnya.

"Naruto…" Panggilku.

"Ada apa?" Balasnya.

"Tubuhmu dingin, wajahmu juga pucat. Ayo kita kembali!" Ucapku lalu menggendong belakang Naruto.

Aku selalu khawatir padanya, aku sangat mencintainya. Bila Tuhan mendengarku, aku ingin Naruto dapat selamanya berada di sisiku.

Ternyata setelah sampai di villa, firasatku tentang Naruto tak terbukti. Kata dokter suhu tubuh Naruto dingin karena pengaruh udara puncak yang mempengaruhi suhu tubuhnya. Aku sedikit lega, karena Naruto baik-baik saja.

Malam itu Naruto duduk sendiri di kursi taman seraya menatap langit malam. Aku menghampirinya dengan membawa selimut dan teh hangat.

"Sedang melamun lagi?" Ucapku seraya memberikan teh hangat dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hanya ingin melihat banyak bintang" Ucapnya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan merangkul bahunya.

"Teme, jika aku meninggal apa aku akan menjadi bintang?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau akan menjadi bulan," jawabku.

"Kenapa bulan?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Karena bulan hanya satu dan menyinari malam-malam gelap. Seperti kau di hatiku, selalu memberi cahaya dalam gelapku." Aku tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menyikutku dan tersenyum. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya pelan.

Naruto menarik tanganku, dan diberikanlah origami berbentuk burung bangau padaku. "Itu bangau ke seribu yang ku buat." Ucapnya. Naruto kembali menatap langit. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dingin, sangat dingin. Kulihat wajah Naruto yang perlahan memucat.

"Kau kenapa? Baik-baik saja?" Aku khawatir, sangat khawatir...

"Tenanglah, aku hanya butuh istirahat." Ucapnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku.

Aku mencoba tenang. Tanganku menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

Tangannya pun begitu dingin, kulihat Naruto menutup matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memohon pada Tuhan agar orang-orang disekitarku bahagia. Itu sudah cukup untukku untuk hidup di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat orang-orang yang menyanyangiku bahagia. Dapat selalu tersenyum. Itu harapanku agar aku dapat pergi dengan tenang." Ucapnya seraya membenarkan selimutnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku!" Ucapku.

"Berjanjilah jangan menangis ketika aku tak ada. Aku selalu melihatmu dari langit, karena aku bulanmu," ucapnya perlahan.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. "Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Balasku. Kurasakan tangan Naruto menggenggam tanganku kuat, seperti menahan rasa sakit. "Kau kenapa Naruto?! Katakan!" Ucapku dengan sedikit berteriak sembari membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tak apa," ucapnya dengan perlahan dan menghela nafas. "Nyanyikan aku lagu 'I'll be seeing you' untukku." Pintanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu kunyanyikan lagu yang Naruto masih menggenggam tangannya. Tak berapa lama lagu yang kunyanyikan pun selesai.

Kulihat Naruto tertidur, ku gendong ia memasuki rumah dan kutidurkan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanya sakura, suster yang merawat Naruto.

Aku mengangguk. Dan suster pun memeriksa tekanan darah pada tangan Naruto. Wajah Suster beralih memucat dan menatapku seraya berlari keluar.

"Nadinya tak dapat kurasakan!" Serunya. Aku mematung mecoba mencerna apa yang suter katakan. Tanganku gemetar.

Tak lama dokter datang dan memeriksa Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto sudah meninggal."

Aku tersungkur kebawah. Tak mungkin, Naruto baik-baik saja tadi. Tidak! Pasti dokter salah!

"Periksa lagi!" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. "Dobe, kau mendengarku? Bangunlah!" Ucapku.

"Maaf, tapi percuma saja anda melakukan itu." Aku terdiam kaku. Naruto yang tadi pagi masih bercanda bersamaku, tersenyum dan menyikutku, dan tadi masih memintaku untuk menyanyikannya sebuah lagu untuknya kini telah meninggal. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku, bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji untuk tak menangis padanya.

Seperti seribu jarum menusuk hatiku. Sakit, hanya itu yang kurasakan. Malaikatku yang selalu tersenyum, mata indah yang selalu ku puja kini tak bisa lagi terbuka. Senyumnya yang indah, kini tak bisa lagi ku lihat. Tuhan, aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya. Menikmati hari-hari indah dengan dirinya, bercanda, tertawa dan tersenyum bersama. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Hidupku, tak kan lengkap tanpamu…

Tiga hari setelah pemakamannya, hasil pemeriksaan terhadap Naruto pun keluar. Ternyata penyebab kematian Naruto adalah penyakit subarachnoid hemorrhage yaitu pendarahan yang terjadi akibat pecahnya jaringan tak normal antara arteri dengan pembuluh darah di otak.

Hal yang tak kusukai adalah ketika Naruto mencoba tegar sendiri. Tak mau membagi rasa sakitnya padaku, jika saat itu dia memberi tahuku setidaknya dokter bisa lebih cepat menolongnya dan ini semua tak kan terjadi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, penyesalan tak ada artinya lagi. Semua sudah terlewat dan waktu tak dapat diulang. Hanya kenangan yang tersisa antara aku dan Naruto.

Detik demi detik yang telah kulewati bersama Naruto selama tiga tahun ini tak akan kulupa. Naruto adalah pemuda yang selalu mewarnai hariku dengan senyuman dan kasihnya.

Kini setiap aku rindu pada Naruto, aku selalu pergi ke puncak. Dimana ada danau yang Naruto suka. Hubunganku dengannya belum berakhir, karena Naruto selalu melihatku dari langit. Seperti sekarang, aku melihat dua bulan dalam hadapanku. Yang pertama bulan yang ada dilangit, dan yang kedua adalah bayangan bulan yang terpantul dari cahaya malam ke danau. Kupikir bayangan itu adalah Naruto…

Tak apa walau dia tak asli, tak apa walau dia tak nyata. Aku ingin menangkap bulan yang tak bisa diraih oleh tangan. Walau ingin memilikinya aku tak bisa, setidaknya aku merasakan bahwa dia selalu bersamaku, menatap dan melihatku dari jauh. Dia selalu bersamaku…

Seperti bunga Camellia yang diberikan Naruto padaku, kelopaknya akan jatuh dengan kelopak yang dimilikinya pada saat bunga telah selesai mekar, bukan tergantung di pohon lama setelah kelopak bunga turun. Seakan menunjukkan kesatuan abadi antara dua kasih. Dimana bahkan dalam kematian, tidak akan membawa mereka terpisah sampai akhir. Kuharap seperti itulah cintaku pada Naruto yang kan terus abadi….

.

I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day and through

In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut trees, the wishing well

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

.

* * *

** ~Owari~**

* * *

oke minna, ada yang nangis bombay? hiks.. hiks..

ini wolf buatnya pake hati, hhha :D

thanks udah mau baca reders... and jangan lupa reviewnya... :D

special thanks buat anindya cahya di fb yang telah membantu mengoreksi kesalahannya, :D

buat readers and reviewers thanks you so much...

* * *

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

* * *

**Salam  
**

**Keiji Wolf^^**


End file.
